GOA (Gate Driver On Array) circuits in display panels such as liquid crystal display panels are generally formed by a plurality of shifting registers. Each shifting register is connected to a scan line. The scan line in each row outputs a high-level signal by charging the capacitor in this shifting register by means of a high-level signal output by the scan line in the prior row, and then resetting is realized by means of a high-level signal output by the scan line in the next row. The capacitance of each capacitor needs to be high enough to make sure that the scan line in each row can output the high-level signal. For this reason, the capacitance of the capacitors of the GOA circuits based on existing designs needs to be further increased.